


with a heavy heart

by wearegoingtodie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Spoilerssss, also sorta switches between perspectives, and dialogue, eventually maybe sort of, i suck at writing dialogue can u tell, kind of, kokichi does too hes just pissy, lots of anger, maki cares or whatever, non graphic description of a panic attack also, yeah another vent but this time with more feelings, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearegoingtodie/pseuds/wearegoingtodie
Summary: i was in the mood to write so have some maki and kokichi lowkey siblings and are angry at each other angst
Kudos: 24





	1. hiding, crying

Maki wasn’t as good at hiding things as she thought, Ouma pondered. She was brash and standoffish and really, really chose the wrong talent to lie about. Child caregiver? It would’ve been easier to say literally anything else. Kokichi was good at finding things out and uncovering lies-considering he was one. So, stalking Maki Harukawa was a piece of cake, despite how paranoid she was. (He noted she had really good reflexes.) He had quite a few theories on what she could be, but he couldn’t fucking focus half the time. Something about Maki felt so familiar to him, but she was so new and forgein and unknown all the same, and it was bothering him. She felt like her, and neatly wrapped bandages, and sad smiles and cold, cold tears. She felt like the pavement beneath his frail and bleeding feet and the bruises on his back. She felt like the comfort he used to seek from disgusted looks and large, calloused hands on his cheeks and chest and rubbered feet on his stomach. She felt far too comforting for such a suspicious figure, and Kokichi didn’t like it one fucking bit. 

On the flip side, Maki knew the obnoxious boy who spouted lies like they were second nature and who could change his facial expression in an instant. She taught him that, after all. Taught him how to lie as if it were the truth, and she knew he remembered her, at least a bit. She knew enough about this new version of him she was seeing to know his dislike of murder, at the very least, and as the ultimate assassin, she knew he would loathe her. So the red-eyed girl hid her talent beneath a bad and yet half-true lie that she knew he saw through to an extent. Maki felt his eyes on her and his footsteps behind her and his hands on the door she’d entered a moment before. He was suspicious of her, and it was beginning to weigh heavily on Maki’s mind. 

The opening of Harukawa’s ultimate lab was an odd occurrence. The room itself was plain and illuminated by blue and yellow lights. It had rack upon rack of weaponry on one side and her throat tightened when she looked at it. The people she’d killed haunted her, haunted her every living moment, and sometimes she wondered how she always blocks those emotions before they hurt her. The worst part of her lab opening, besides the constant panic and dead faces of her victims haunting her, was Kokichi poking around it. She couldn’t have him distrust her more than he already did, and as selfish as that was, she wanted to at least keep part of that little-brother figure he’d once been to her alive. As selfish as that was.

...Regardless of selfish wishes, Kokichi did what Kokichi wanted and eventually entered her lab and unveiled her lies, and how painful it was. The smile he grinned at her, his eyes full of deadly malice, and his nose scrunched in absolute hatred as he uttered those defeating and yet all-too-loud words…  
“Isn’t that right, Miss. Ultimate Assassin?”

And Maki Harukawa snapped.


	2. liar, liar

The fallout was always worse than the buildup. Some people stayed with Maki despite her bloody and violent past, despite the fact they were in a killing game and she had a clear advantage. This left her reeling. A sense of belonging and acceptance was not one she was familiar with. Even with the children she cared for and loved, they didn’t quite understand what Maki did and she was not so cruel as to tell them. So when Kaito had made a declaration to her that he didn’t care whether she slit throats for a living, she almost wanted to laugh in his face. As emotionally intuitive as the man was, and as obviously smart he could be (idiots can’t become astronauts, cheating or not) he was clearly way too led by his belief in everyone. 

So, from then on, she, Kaito, and Shuichi (surprisingly) became friends. This, however, did not steer Maki away from her want to protect Kokichi, despite her cold exterior toward him. There was an obvious difference in how the two evaluated each other. While both appeared cold and indifferent, if not annoyed, at the other, there was an undertone of anger on his end and sadness on hers. This was not a preferable outcome, even in such a tense situation. Glaring matches, offhand comments, half-hearted sneers, they all built up between the two and even the least intuitive of them all could physically feel the tension between them. 

And Kokichi, for all his skills, was rarely confrontational. He preferred to let hatred fester and bubble and boil until it spilled over into screaming matches and pushing and choking. Which meant, obviously, that Maki had to do it, but she...was not so adept at feelings, even ones so familiar as hatred and bitterness. So she was content to just avoid the smaller boy until she was unable to. Unfortunately for her, the others (read: Kaito) had gotten fed up of the two being passive-aggressive asses towards each other and had literally trapped them in one of the fucking classrooms together, what the fuck Kaito.

Maki shifted her weight from foot to foot. Totally not nervously. She wasn’t nervous. Just. Uncomfortable. (There’s a difference…) Kokichi just stared away. Pointedly stared away. While sitting, facing towards her. ...He lives up to the melodrama.

“So,” Maki’s voice cracked and she felt her cheeks flush. Kokichi didn’t even physically move to acknowledge her voice. “Are we...going to talk...about why we’re...here…?” Her voice trailed off as Kokichi turned to glare at her, and Maki realized that his eyes looked almost nuclear. They were so bright and big and shining, and so purple, that they reminded her of some poisons she’d seen once...they looked dangerous. Scary. Ironic to be scared of someone who’s 5 foot-fucking-1. 

“Noooo, Miss. Assassin, we’re going to sit here until they let us out because I don’t talk things out with hypocrites.” His voice raised higher and his face shifted into a smile that probably scared Angie’s god. She shifted again, before taking a deep breath and preparing to speak.

“You’re a hypocrite too, though! You say you fucking hate liars then lie your life away! If anything, that’s the only thing that hasn’t changed since we were kids, huh, Ouma?! You STILL can’t accept the truth! You’re still scared of something that isn’t your little shield of lies!” Kokichi (for a moment) actually looks taken aback by this. Then he turns angry.

“AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME, ANYMORE? YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT US,” Ouma’s breath growed laboured and his hands twitched and his body almost seemed to convulse with anger. “YOU FUCKING LIED FIRST, HARUKAWA!” He slammed his shaking hands down and tears rolled out of his poisonous eyes and his hair fell randomly across his forehead. Kokichi’s head tilted down and his breathing grew more and more heavy as his chest seemed to rise and fall with the microseconds. 

“I know…” Maki’s voice is softer and she’s looking down as well, as he looks up in shock at her admitting her sins. “I know I failed you, and the kids, and you’re free to hate me all you want, Kokichi.” Her shoulders shook and her usually apathetic facial expression was broken by tears now leaving her red eyes that rung of death and misery. “I just...want you to know that I don’t...hate you.” As she spoke her final words and her arms hugged each other, Kokichi sprung from his seat on a desk to wrap his smaller body around hers.

“I don’t. Fucking hate you.” Kokichi’s voice was muffled as he spoke, and his words were far softer than before. “I was just. So alone…” Maki wrapped her arms around the shaking boy and smiled into his hair.

“I know. But don’t worry now, okay? We’ll survive the killing game, and help everyone, together.”

They smiled.

Together.

...Maki hugged Himiko and Shuichi close as Kiibo explodes into the sky. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and into her neck, wetting her collar. 

“Ouma...you’re a fucking liar…”


End file.
